unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Lyght
Rina Lyght is the only Celestial Elements and only Lyght alive. She is apart of Spade Kings. Appearance Rina has long flowly light blue hair. She has Black gem like eyes. And a medium sized bust. Her Fairy Tail mark is almost constantly hidden by her attire. Her outfits changed from a dress to knee high platform boots shorts a "shirt' that covers her bust leaving her mid-riff exposed, a vest that acts like a cape, and mid-arm long gloves. She always wears a necklace given to her by her parents once she was a child. Personality Rina is a kind gentle soul. She is almost always caught smiling and enjoys the warmth of friends.She is always ready to help a friend in need. History Rina is a child that has been marked as a demon. Due to her witnessing her parents die at the hands of a monster she was hated by everyone in town. One day she was walking along and found Gray Fullbuster sleeping under a tree she then befriended him. Her childhood was filled with both sadness and happiness. She was the daughter of Kyo Lyght and Myoko Lyght but a monster appeared and due to them being the strongest they were ordered to fight them even with their status of two of the Ten Wizard Saints they still were not able to defeat it without losing their lives. That day Rina lost her parents but also her ties with the village. As time went on Gray and Rina drifted apart Rina came across a guild, Spare Kings. Gray joined Fairy Tail. She met Ian and Wrath They both seemed not to be interested in her so they ignored her. 3 months after joining she achieved S-Class Status. She then was excepted by the guild members and started smiling more often the being sad. She then befirened both Wrath and Ian. Synopsis Beginning Arc Magic and Abilities Celestial Elements is a magic that allows Rina to change into the elemental princesses that guard there element. Celestial Elements has 8 elements that Rina can change into. 4 of the 8 armors havent been revealed. Celestial Elements is a magic that consumes energy very quickly. It is a twist between caster and holder type magic. Everytime she uses an element based spell her hair has highlights of that element color. Example: If she uses dark magic without transforming her hair has black highlights. Ice Princess Armor: Ice Princess Armor is the armor Rina is most skilled at. Using Ice Princess she is able to use every ice magic created but chooses to only use a few. She is also able to defend against any ice/snow type attacks :*'Ice-Make:' She creates any type moving or still object she chooses. Using these objects she attacks the enemies. These spells paths all depend on the enemies location. :*'Ice Daggers:' She creates multipul daggers of ice and then throws them at her enemy. She then controls the daggers movements and the ending points. The paths could be a straight path or all over the place. :*'Iced-Shell':A spell that Rina is forbidden to use. This spell causes the caster to turn into the ice that seals away the enemy that had the spell placed on. :*'Ice Blizzard: '''Rina summans up masses of snow and ice and envelopes her enemy in a spiral tower pealting them with freezing attacks and razor sharp ice chunks. Sending the enemy into a bloody bath. :*'Ice Skates: Using this attack Ice skates appear and as she moves ice magically appears moving her along. :*'''Ice Sword: '''The Main Wepon for Ice Princess Armor. Using this sword as her main attack she moves swiftly and quickly. '''Flame Princess Armor: Second strongest out of the 8, Flame Princess is a fire type armor that defends against any fire type attacks. Using this armor she is able to use every fire type magic. :*'Flame Pheniox:' Using Flame Pheniox Rina uses quick reflexed attacks to burn her enemy. :*'Fire Field:' Using this attack Rina makes a ring of fire that traps her enemies in and uses the fire to enhance her attacks. :*'Fire Balls: '''An unnamed attack Rina shoots off fire balls. :*'Fire Slash': Using the Flame sword she slashes the enemy and also burns them. :*'Flame Sword: The Main Wepon for Flame Princess Armor. She uses this as her main attack while using armor. '''Time Princess Armor: Strongest armor out of all but Rina is still learning how to control its power correctly so its still pretty week for her. :*'Time Reversal:' Rina turns back time. Rina rarely uses this spell for fear of distorting the future. She uses it to only go back about 5 minutes. :*'Time Explosion:' Rina uses the "time" around her enemy and causes a mass compostion. Send them flying or extremly hurting them. :*'Time Book:' The Time Book holds every action, every word said, Rina is allowed to use this. Rina uses this to look at information of things she is interrested in. She is mainly ordered to use this for information her enemy. :*'Time Sword: '''Using this sword Rina can advance time or rewinds for her enemies. '''Darkness Princess Armor:' :*'Destruction: '''Rina destroies everything around her enemy and in certain times her enemy himself. :*'Dark Envolpment: A darkness consumes the enemy. :*'''Death's Song: Rina sings a song that causes her enemy to go into a tranz thus taking that advantage to end the fight. Navigations Category:Female Character Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage